I like pie!
by Akirage
Summary: Vegeta is exposed to his one weakness. Will Trunks be able to stop the madness?
1. I like pie

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, any of the characters, NOT EVEN PIE DAMMIT! Pie is goooooood...  
  
---)I like pie(---  
An arcade comes into view as the fanfiction starts (sorry for breaking the fourth wall...), and we see Goten playing DDR. Trunks is just standing there, looking at Goten. "Goten, this game is really stupid. Let's leave." Trunks said. "Quiet Trunks, you'll make me break my combo." "Whoa!" "Who is that kid?" "It's a 10 foot difficulty!" Goten's feet moved in a blur as he finished the end of his song: Max 300. He seemed not even to sweat as the results screen came up and showed him his grade: An AAA. "Look, I'm Yasu!!" Goten said as he leaned against the machine, looked tired and reached toward Trunks. Trunks took a picture. "Wait until the people at DDRFreak see this!" Goten exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the food court. Goten ran out of the arcade to see where the scream came from, and he saw something shocking. "GIVE ME MORE PIE, WEAKLINGS!!!" One guess as to who that was.  
  
Vegeta flew across the mall in a rage, looking for another bakery. He found someone with pie, and landed in front of the person. "Give me your pie or die." Vegeta said. The person was frozen in fear, and dropped his pie. Vegeta went into a rage. "I WILL NOT HAVE PIE THAT HAS BEEN SOILED BY THE FLOOR!! AAARRRGGG!!!" Vegeta flew off, ready to blast someone. HE WANTED PIE! Goku was busy stuffing his face at the buffet. He didn't care about how mad Vegeta was. He only cared about his food. Meanwhile, Goten went back to playing DDR, since this happens all the time. You didn't DARE try to stop Vegeta when he's on a pie rage. Trunks did not know this. Trunks flew toward his father. He fired an invisible Ki blast at him. Little did he know that this would be a BIG mistake. Vegeta glared at his son. He wanted pie, and no one was going to stop him. So, with a hand, he fired off a new attack. "PIEEEEE BLAST!" BOOM! The figure of a pie flew toward Trunks. Trunks wasn't worried. It's pie, right? Since when has pie hurt anyone? "OOF!" Trunks flew into a Chinese buffet. When he got up, he had an egg roll in his mouth, and rice in his hair. "Yuck! I hate egg rolls! Dad, you're gonna get it from me now!" Trunks flew toward a bakery(one that Vegeta missed), and grabbed a pie. "Hey, dad! Look here!" Vegeta looked, as he smelled pie. He flew toward Trunks, drooling. "What do you... PIE!" Vegeta saw that the pie was in his son's hands. He slowly advanced. "Think again, Veggie." On that last word, Trunks dropped the pie. 


	2. Slice 2

Disclaimer: Do I really need to explain?  
  
I GUESS I need my money. DONT SUE, TORIYAMA!  
I don't own DBZ, nor any of the characters within.  
  
By the way, in this story, Trunks and Goten are 15 and 14 respectively.  
  
---)I Like Pie(---  
  
Slice 2  
  
Trunks dropped the pie, and Vegeta's eyes went wide as his beloved pie fell to the floor.  
Splat.  
Vegeta reached a new level of rage, as the prince of all Saiya-jins was denied his pie.  
"No. You... IDIOT. You don't understand the consequences of what you have just done... I WILL HAVE PIEEE!"  
Vegeta got so mad, that he went Super Saiyajin, but this form was different. His hair turned to meringue,   
and his eyes turned to pie filling. His energy aura turned to transparent pies flying upward, and he had PIE POWER!  
"I am now, a Super Pie-jin. COME AND FIGHT ME!"  
Vegeta rushed toward Trunks with the power of an eggbeater. He struck him with frozen pie crusts and frozen filling globs,   
and it hurt Trunks. Vegeta made them powerful!  
Trunks threw punches, but they didn't hurt Vegeta. Vegeta was pie-crazy, and nothing would stop him!  
"OW! Dad, stop!" Trunks said.  
"No. You droped my pie, now you will die!! PIIIEEEE BLASST!!!"  
  
"Damn, I guess I have no choice. Forrrrrkk BEAM!" Trunks fired a beam shaped like a fork, and it went straight through the Pie blast, and it hit Vegeta.  
"Agh, my other weakness! I'm not going to last much longer against that kind of attack..."  
"Here, take more, CRUSTY OLD MAN! FORKFORKFORKFORKFORKFORKFORK!" Trunks fired his fork beams at Vegeta.  
"OF! OOW! EG! AAHH!"  
Vegeta fell to the floor, beaten, appearantly. Trunks stood over him, with a pie in his hand.  
"You fought well, now time for ME to eat pie." As Trunks lifted the pie to his mouth, it disappeared.  
"You thought you could beat me so easily? You're wrong." Vegeta was hardly winded, and he took a bite out of the pie. 


	3. Layer 3

Disclaimer: Wow, for EVERY SINGLE CHAPT-TER? wow. I don't own DBZ, or pie. Except for the pie I make.  
  
---)I Like Pie(---  
  
The third layer.  
Trunks watched in horror as Vegeta took a bite out of his beloved pie. Instantly, pie pans flew from the ground, and he went Super Pie-jin 2.  
"Augh, shouldn't have let him. GOTEN! COME HERE!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Dammit, what's that marker brain doing now?"  
  
Trunks ran back in the arcade, and he found Goten drooling, looking at the DDR machine that wasnt turned on. It was under repair, and it was DDR Extreme. Goten had never played Extreme before.  
"Goten, come on!" Trunks yelled. "But TruuuUuuunks, they might turn it on at any second!!"  
"Goten, this is WAY MORE DAMN IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID GAME. Come ON!" Trunks demanded.  
Trunks dragged Goten out of the arcade, and showed him what was going on. Goten's eyes went wide, and he snickered.  
"Shut up Goten. If he hears you, he'll KILL YOU!"  
  
Goten stopped.  
  
"Good. Now, what will we DO!?"  
"Trunks," Goten said, "Why don't we do the fusion dance?"  
"Good idea, Goten. Let's do it!"  
(A/N: If Trunks is doing the action, Goten is doing the same)  
Trunks put his arms to his left side, facing forward, palms facing each other.  
"Fuuuuuuu..."  
Trunks slid his feet 3 steps toward Goten, and moved his hands over his head and to his right side into the same position they were on the left side.  
"sion!"  
Trunks moved his hands across his body to the left side, and clenched them into fists. He lifted his leg so that it was bent and covering his left knee.  
"HA!"  
Trunks bent toward Goten, one arm on the top, and one arm on the bottom, with his fingers pointed out. They touched fingers, and there was a bright light.  
  
From the light emerged a figure. This figure was Gotenks, and he was going to stop Vegeta. For good. 


	4. Pan 4

Disclaimer: I DONT OVENGEHJNFSAJGFIEWRNGEOWG...  
  
Own DBZ, or pie. I wish I DID own pie, but alas, it is not so. Pie would be good right now, but I can't have any. If only-  
  
Wizard Dude: Get on with it!  
Medieval Troops: GET ON WITTH ITT!  
  
Fine, fine.  
  
Pan 4  
  
From the bright light emerged a figure. This figure was muscular, medium height, and was 14 1/2 years old.  
It was Gotenks.  
Gotenks looked around, taking in the surroundings. He hadn't emerged since Buu, but no one remembered Buu.  
He smelled pie.  
Quickly, he sprung off the ground toward Vegeta. He was determined to stop him, the old crust.  
"I WANT PIEEEE!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta rushed toward the nearest pie stand, but there was none.  
Gotenks fired an energy blast at Vegeta. It hit him, and there was a splat from where Vegeta was hit.  
"RRRRrrrrrRRRR!" Vegeta rushed toward Gotenks. He hit him with a Pie Blast, and Gotenks flew into a Nacho Fast.  
Gotenks, after hitting the Nacho Fast, was really pissed. They had gotten nacho cheese in his hair!  
"You. YOU MADE MY HAIR STICKY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS!!! AAAGGGHHH!!"   
Gotenks went straight to SSJ3 in his anger. HE WAS MAD!  
"Wait, this won't help. I have an idea." Gotenks reverted to regular form, picked up a pie, and went Super Saiya-jin as he took a bite out of it.  
  
Gotenks' hair turned to meringue, and his eyes turned to pie filling. He... He was a Super Pie-Jin!  
Gotenks slowly walked toward Vegeta, each step messier than the last. He just couldn't keep all of his power inside! It was flaming out in the form  
of a Ki aura, but since it was pie filling, it splattered everywhere. He reached Vegeta, and stared him in the face. It had been a long day, starting with them playing DDR.  
He just loved the fact that Vegeta was weakened by his love for pie. With these valuable thoughts in his grasp, he grinned, and punched Vegeta straight in the face.  
  
Bad mistake. 


End file.
